Days Gone By
by Ah Xoc Kin
Summary: Rebecca Chambers was the youngest STARS member to be hired. She survived the Umbrella zombies twice in two days. But what happened to her when Umbrella released the BOWs upon Raccoon City? Is the third time a charm? Find out. Please read and review
1. Prolouge

**DISCLAMER**: I do not own Biohazard or Resident Evil and its places/characters. All Rights go to their respective owners.

I did it.

I got away.

I'm totally free from Umbrella, zombies, and Raccoon City.

For the first time in half a year I feel safe. West Emerson isn't the best place to live in but it's better than nothing. From here I got to see Raccoon go up in flames, just close enough to see but far away enough to not be affected by the blast. The people here have actually accepted me without too many questions about who I was. I owe my life to them. I have a new life here and nothing could ever go wrong. Out here Umbrella thinks that Rebecca Chambers is dead and in her place Julia Craven lives. Julia doesn't even know how to hold a pistol let alone have a fugitive boyfriend. Maybe Julia can actually survive here.

-Julia Craven /  
Rebecca Chambers

April 1st 1999

* * *

Umbrella Corp. Document # 0000-7941  
Found on scene at West Emerson Marriot Inn  
ATTENTION: LEVEL 6 PRIORITY ((Copy document then destroy original))

* * *

Author's Note: Okay so its not much and I'm sorry. Its just the prolouge for the story. This is my first fanfic so pleassee be gentile with it. This story is about Rebecca during the infection of Raccoon City. Hope you like it, enjoy!  
(More coming real soon, I promise!)


	2. 30 Days Left

Disclaimer: I do not own Biohazard or Resident Evil and its places/characters. All rights go to their respective owners.

**30 Days Left**

7 Months Earlier – September 1st 1998; Raccoon City

Rebecca Chambers sat on the floor of her hotel room with her back to the bed. She was half dressed with a look of dementia on her face. She faced the door with her nine millimeter pistol in her left hand.

The gun was steadily pointed at the door twenty feet away. All the lights in the hotel room were off except for the bathroom light. The door to the bathroom was cracked opened letting a few rays of light shine on Rebecca's lap.

Chambers had been sitting like this since seven o'clock last night. Cold sweat covered her face and the gun began to shake noisily in her hand. "Why do you do this Rebecca?" She asked herself. "They're all gone, all the zombies are gone."

Suddenly the gun fell from her hand and plopped on the carpet. Her hand had finally fallen asleep and given up. She started to cry hoarsely, tears spilling out of her tired and empty eyes.

She wiped the tears away with her other hand and retrieved the gun. She reached down her tank-top and pulled out Billy's dog tags. Rebecca stood and went over to the large window.

Her room was on the third floor of the Motel 6 and it gave a decent view of Raccoon City. She put the tags back and pushed away her wild brown hair from her eyes. Outside a neon billboard advertised that it was 4:30 in the morning.

The tears had finally dried from her eyes and now Rebecca looked out with dismay at the city. She looked down at her gun a few times before she actually moved it.

Slowly she raised it to her temple and cocked the hammer back. Her body started to shake with fear as she put her finger inside the trigger guard. She started to cry again as her finger slowly tugged at the trigger.

Then the phone rang.

It startled Rebecca so much that she almost shot the telephone. She chuckled at the action and put the gun down. Life was now dependant upon a mood swing for Rebecca Chambers.

The phone rang again.

"All right, all right hold on." She crossed from the window to the bed and the little nightstand. She picked up the tan receiver and cautiously held it up to her ear. "Hello?" She said in a quiet voice.

"Becca? You there? It's Jill." Jill spoke with bravado and power compared to Rebecca's voice. "Yeah I'm here Jill. What's going on?" Jill paused for a minute.

"Barry and Chris left S.T.A.R.S. yesterday." Rebecca nodded in approval. "They made the right choice Jill. So why haven't you left either?" Rebecca had left the day after Chris, Barry, Jill, and she were debriefed from the mansion incident.

Jill gave another lengthy pause. "We need to meet. Café Euro opens in three hours, are you okay with that?" After getting directions from Jill their conversation ended in a hurry. Jill was anxious for some odd reason. Their meeting was going to be interesting.

"Now" Rebecca said to herself. "you can't shoot yourself. Shower time you ugly witch." Chamber joked to herself as she went into the bathroom.

"_Where will you go?" Billy stared into my eyes. "Canada or Mexico." I could feel my eyes started to tear up. "Billy…" I wrapped my body around him tightly. "Stay safe, for me." Billy looked back into my eyes and smiled. "Who knows, once they clear my name I might actually come back, kid." I smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "I told you to stop calling me kid." I didn't want to let him go. "You better go before I make you stay Billy." I could feel his chest rise unsteadily. "Don't forget me." That was the last thing he said before he walked off into the forest. Once he was gone I called out: "I love you."_

When Rebecca stepped out of the shower she was smiling. For the first time since Billy had left she had a happy look on her face. "Time to go see Jill."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Told you it was coming real soon. :D Sorry that its another short chapter but you should be pleased to know that chapter 3 will be a great deal longer than this.

Please tell me what you think or if you have any questions.

I know that's not how RE0 ended but it makes the story better! The title is 30 Days Left because the date September 1st 1998 was 30 days, 1 month, before Raccoon City become overrun.

On POV: For the most part the story is in 3rd person. There will be times like the flashback of Billy and Becca when the story will be in 1st person from Rebecca's viewpoint. Other times like her journal will also be in 1st person.


End file.
